Spin Around You
by KFF2K19
Summary: [Kaisoo Fanfic Fest 2018] Hanya sebuah kisah ringan tentang pasangan Kai dan Dio yang diam-diam menebar keromantisan di balik bayang-bayang gedung sekolah. Cinta masa muda yang dihiasi banyak kisah manis, konflik yang kronis, sampai cara rujuk yang dramatis. Hingga datanglah hari dimana sebuah benda memutarbalikkan segala kebiasaan dan ketenangan dalam hubungan mereka. / GS


**Prompt Code**

327

 **Title**

Spin Around You

 **Main Cast(s)**

Kim Jongin/Kai _as_ Agnibrata Kairda

Do Kyungsoo _as_ Diona Khansabila

 **Side Cast(s)**

Park Chanyeol _as_ Chakrabima

Byun Baekhyun _as_ Baerina Arshita

Oh Sehun _as_ Sehudha Haryaka Putera

Lu Han _as_ Luisa Ratu Ofelia

Kim Jongdae/Chen _as_ Halilintar Chendra Pratama

 **Category Prompt**

Student!AU

 **Category**

GS

 **Warning**

Awkward fluff ! Drama wannabe !

 **Author's Note**

Pertama-tama mau menyampaikan terimakasih dan permintaan maaf dulu buat pemilik _prompt_ yang udah bikin ide cerita ini karena mungkin tidak sesuai ekspektasi kamu. Makasih juga buat crew KFF2018 yang udah bikin event keren ini dan udah ngasih saya kesempatan buat nyumbang cerita disini serta teman-teman author tercinta yang sudah berbagi kasih sayang dan pengalaman menulis. Untuk para reader semoga kalian selalu bahagia !

Teruntuk Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo di Korsel sana, aku sayang kalian berdua. Semoga cinta kalian berdua abadi seperti birunya langit.

 **Summary**

 _Hanya sebuah kisah ringan tentang pasangan Kai dan Dio yang diam-diam menebar keromantisan di balik bayang-bayang gedung sekolah. Cinta masa muda yang dihiasi banyak kisah manis, konflik yang kronis, sampai cara rujuk yang dramatis. Hingga datanglah hari dimana sebuah benda memutarbalikkan segala kebiasaan dan ketenangan dalam hubungan mereka._

 _._

-.000.-

.

Diona Khansabila atau yang lebih akrab disapa Dio sebenarnya bukan gadis yang cerewet, _over protective_ , _over_ manja, atau tukang _ngambek_ seperti kebanyakan gadis di luar sana. Gadis cantik berambut hitam dengan mata bulat jernih yang menggemaskan itu justru bisa dibilang pendiam, bijak, sederhana, dan cenderung tidak suka melarang atau menuntut ini-itu pada kekasihnya, Agnibrata Kairda, yang biasa dipanggil Kai atau Kkamjong jika sahabat dekatnya memanggil.

Oh, pria dengan rambut kecokelatan dan mata sayu menggoda itu sudah jadi kekasihnya sekitar empat bulan belakangan ini.

Sebentar, sebelum masuk ke permasalahan yang mereka hadapi saat ini, mari kita bahas awal pertemuan keduanya lebih dulu.

Eum...

Pertemuan mereka bisa dibilang ... _klasik._

Keduanya bertemu saat tahun terakhir SMP, di sebuah gedung serba guna dan tengah mengikuti kegiatan wajib untuk siswa tahun terakhir sebelum Ujian Akhir Nasional. _Try Out_.

Entah bagaimana Kai dan Dio mendapat nomor meja yang bersebelahan—mereka beda sekolah saat itu _by the way—_ Kai yang pertama memulai dengan segala modus terselubung mulai dari meminjam pensil— _padahal alat tulisnya lengkap_ —meminta contekan, hingga nomor ponsel Dio-lah yang diharapkannya akan menjadi _jackpot_ terbesarnya hari itu.

Namun sayang seribu sayang, saat _Try Out_ berakhir mereka terpisah di keramaian dan Diona menghilang secepat angin dan debu, hingga dengan konyolnya Kai mengira jika Dio itu jelmaan bidadari yang harus buru-buru kembali ke khayangan sebelum sayapnya menghilang— _oke,_ anak ini kebanyakan nonton drama sepertinya—dan pada akhirnya Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas kecewa karena gagal mendapatkan nomor ponsel bidadari imut incarannya.

Kairda yang malang.

Ah~ pertemuan yang sungguh _klasik_ dan polos, bukan?

Namun rupanya takdir memang berpihak pada makhluk bernama Kai—pada Dio juga sepertinya—Saat tiba hari pendaftaran masuk SMA, mata kedua insan itu bersinggungan kembali di sebuah sekolah negeri yang terletak di jantung kota.

Oh sungguh! Saat itu Kai ingin sekali melakukan selebrasi di tengah lapangan sekolah itu kalau saja ia tak ingat bahwa kelakuannya itu bisa menimbulkan kontroversi di hari pendaftarannya. Jadi ia hanya memasang muka _sok_ tenang dan sedikit menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang sarat akan kerinduan pada gadis manis bermata bulat jernih itu, hingga balasan senyum cantik menggemaskan dari bibir Dio mengawali kisah cinta masa muda kedua anak itu.

Banyak yang berani jadi saksi bagaimana kedua insan itu menebar bunga-bunga imajiner di seantero sekolah setiap harinya. Tidak terlalu terlihat sebenarnya, tapi bahkan pakdhe Karwo—tukang kebun sekolah—dan pedagang batagor di depan gerbang tahu mereka itu sepasang kekasih. Hanya dilihat dari bagaimana mereka berdua saling bertatap mata saja semua orang juga tahu ada sesuatu yang istimewa di antara Kai dan Dio.

Tatapan mata memuja Kai yang dibalas oleh tatapan hangat dari balik sepasang mata bulat jernih milik Dio. Perpaduan sejuknya cinta dan _panasnya_ masa muda. Membuat teman-teman mereka—terutama yang mengalami siklus kejombloan dan hubungan jarak jauh—berdecak iri saat mendapati Kairda dan Diona hanya sekadar bertatap mata atau saling sapa di sekolah dengan menautkan kedua tangan diam-diam.

Pasangan yang tenang tapi mereka terlihat _romantis_ dengan cara mereka sendiri.

Ahh~ sungguh indah.

Hingga tibalah hari itu, ada yang berubah. Bukan, bukan karena negara api menyerang karena ini bukan cerita fantasi, tapi karena salah satu dari mereka sepertinya punya dunia baru.

Tepatnya Kairda dan sebuah benda berputar yang akhir-akhir ini sedang populer di kalangan anak muda. Benda berputar berukuran relatif kecil dengan cahaya berkedip-kedip—tergantung jenisnya—dan terlihat menarik sekali jika dimainkan terutama jika sedang bosan atau _gabut._

 _Fidget Spinner._

Oh terdengar sepele, tapi selain bisa berputar cepat atau lambat sesuai keinginan pemakainya, rupanya benda itu jugalah yang membuat hubungan sepasang kekasih itu berputar seratus delapan puluh derajat.

Jika ditelisik lebih detil, terlihat seperti ini; _Kairda sering mengabaikan Diona karena terlalu asik sendiri dengan Fidget Spinner._

Oh mungkin teori itu benar jika kita melihat muka kusut Dio saat makan siang bersama kekasihnya hari itu. Tempatnya masih sama, di sudut kantin sekolah dekat jendela yang meniupkan angin sejuk dari luar.

Selama ini Kai selalu memperhatikan Dio sampai detil terkecil, bahkan saat makan bersama seperti ini. Mengajaknya ngobrol atau minimal memandangnya dengan ekspresi gemas setiap gadis manis itu mengunyah makanan dan selalu bilang, ' _imutnya Dio-ku! Bibirmu itu minta dicium banget tahu!'_ atau ' _lucu banget sih! Kamu ini bidadari apa jelmaan penguin?'_ dan ini, ' _Dudu-nya Nini cantik banget, jadi pengen mas tarik ke pojokan yang sepi-sepi terus—duh!'_ dan biasanya Kai akan dijitak kalau sudah mulai melantur ke arah yang _tidak-tidak._

Tapi akhir-akhir ini Dio merasa dikalahkan oleh benda itu.

 _Fidget spinner_ —ehem—sialan itu seolah menggeser posisinya di hati kekasih tampannya. Lihat bagaimana benda itu berputar di tangan Kai seolah mengejek Dio dan berkata, ' _hai, kenalkan aku spinner, nama panjangku fidget spinner. Kekasih baru Kai.'_

 _Ugh,_ ingin rasanya Dio merebut benda itu dan membuangnya ke luar jendela agar perhatian Kai kembali padanya.

"Kai, makanlah. Keburu _chicken fillet_ -mu dingin" ucap Dio lembut. "Atau mau aku suapi?" _cheesy_ sekali jelmaan penguin satu ini, padahal biasanya dia tak pernah seperti ini pada Kai. _Terlalu malu_ katanya, namun kali ini dia bertekad untuk merebut kembali perhatian kekasihnya dengan cara apapun.

Kai melirik Dio sebentar dengan senyum tipis sebelum berkata, "iya sebentar lagi Di, aku masih mencoba _spinner_ baru-ku." ucap Kai sambil mengalihkan kembali matanya pada _fidget spinner_ model _Axle_ di tangannya.

Alis Dio menukik ke bawah, mata bulatnya menyipit kesal pada benda di tangan Kai itu, ' _bagaimana bisa aku dikalahkan oleh benda itu?! Bahkan benda itu tak lebih menggemaskan daripada aku!'_ —batinnya berteriak, sedikit _menyerempet_ ke arah _narsisme_ sebenarnya. Walau pada kenyataannya Dio memang lebih menggemaskan.

Tapi sekali lagi, Diona Khansabila itu tipe pendiam dan tak suka ribut. Apalagi dengan laki-laki kesayangannya ini.

"Ya sudah, tapi jangan terlalu lama ya.. jam istirahat sebentar lagi selesai lho." ujar Dio berusaha terlihat tetap tenang walau dalam hati mengutuk habis-habisan si _spinner_ —yang sebenarnya tak berdosa—itu _._

"Hmm, iya _baby_ Dio" jawab Kai.

 _Oh terkutuklah kau spinner jelek!—_ lagi-lagi batin Dio menjerit tak terima.

-.000.-

Hari-hari selanjutnya masih belum ada perubahan, Kai masih sibuk dengan _spinner_ -nya dan Dio yang masih berusaha membuat Kai lebih memperhatikannya.

Bahkan baru-baru ini, ketua ekstrakurikuler _dance_ di sekolahnya itu punya perkumpulan laki-laki yang punya hobi sama sepertinya. Ow, bahkan burung-burung yang sedang bertengger di ranting pohon dekat jendela kelas Dio-pun tahu apa dampak dari hobi baru Kai dan _spinner-_ nya...

 _Si gadis bermata bulat lucu itu sering di nomor dua-kan oleh Kai._

Makin seringlah Dio _uring-uringan_ dalam diam, hingga sahabatnya—Baerina—geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah gadis manis itu.

"Kenapa _nggak_ bilang saja padanya kalau kau keberatan?" tanya Baerina sambil meminum jus strawberry saat jeda istirahat siang itu.

"Tidak semudah itu Bae, aku tidak mau ribut," ujar Dio sembari menguncir rambut hitam panjang ala model shampoo-nya keatas, membentuk kucir kuda lucu dengan pita merah. Membuatnya terlihat makin imut.

Saking imutnya Diona tidak sadar sudah jadi pusat perhatian kaum lelaki yang kebetulan lewat di depan kelasnya. _Aih_ jelalatan sekali mata para lelaki ini, mereka sepertinya belum tahu atau malah pura-pura lupa bahwa gadis ini sudah ada pemiliknya.

"Tidak akan jadi ribut kalau kalian diskusikan dengan kepala dingin, co." Petuah demi petuah keluar dari mulut manis seorang Baerina Arshita. Oh gadis bermata sipit lucu ini senang sekali memanggil Diona dengan sebutan Uco dan Diona memanggilnya dengan sebutan Bebek karena Baerina itu cerewet. Terdengar tidak nyambung sebenarnya, tapi sebahagia mereka sajalah.

"Katakan itu pada si tiang listrik berkuping caplang kelas sebelah."

"Kenapa jadi bawa-bawa Chakra _sih?_ Aku ini menasehatimu supaya kau berhenti uring-uringan coo~~" dengan gemas Baekhyun mencubit pipi cimol Diona.

"Aku akan berusaha merebut kembali Kai-ku dengan caraku sendiri! Tidak ada yang boleh dianggap lebih menggemaskan oleh Kai selain aku!" ucap gadis itu penuh tekad api.

Baerina pasang muka datar sambil melempar kotak jus-nya ke tempat sampah, "Terserah co, sebahagiamu sajalah."

-.000.-

Misi penting—bagi Dio—pun dimulai, Ia bertekad untuk merebut kembali perhatian kekasihnya dari benda bernama _spinner_ itu...

 _Benda berputar itu harus enyah dari pikiran Kai!—_ tekad Dio dalam hati.

Kemudian, usaha si gadis kalem-pun dimulai dari...

"Eh Dio? Ada apa?" tanya Kai—agak kaget—pasalnya jarang sekali Dio muncul di ruang ekstrakurikuler _dance_ kalau bukan Kai yang meminta. _Grogi_ katanya, takut dikira gadis manja yang mengekori kekasihnya kemana-mana. Padahal sejujurnya Kai bahagia lho kalau gadisnya yang imut ini mengunjunginya di ruang latihan.

Lagipula beberapa saat lalu gadis itu bilang lewat _chat_ bahwa ia akan pulang duluan karena ada kerja kelompok dengan Baerina, tapi mengapa malah muncul disini?

"Kenapa kaget begitu Kai? Tidak suka ya aku datang kesini?" Ow lihatlah betapa menggemaskannya wajah Diona saat ini. Bibirnya yang berbentuk menyerupai hati itu mengerucut lucu.

Rupanya tekad api untuk merebut kembali tahta-nya di hati Kai begitu berkobar!

"Siapa bilang? Aku senang kau datang," Kai tersenyum.

Diona merentangkan tangannya, "kau tidak mau memelukku?"

Kairda sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya, tapi tetap berlari dan menerjang gadisnya dengan sebuah pelukan hangat.

Padahal di ruangan itu ada enam orang anggota klub _dance_ yang sedang istirahat setelah berlatih dengan Kai dan laki-laki itu _sangat_ tahu kalau kekasihnya tidak akan pernah minta _skinship_ seperti ini di depan umum meskipun cuma satu orang yang melihat mereka berdua.

"Dudu rindu Nini!" ucap gadis imut itu pelan di dada kekasihnya, sambil mengusakkan wajahnya di sana. Menyukai bagaimana aroma maskulin kekasihnya tertangkap oleh hidungnya.

Terberkatilah kau wahai Agnibrata Kairda.

Bahkan itu panggilan sayang mereka berdua yang belum pernah diketahui khalayak umum sebelumnya. Mereka cuma memakai nama 'Dudu' dan 'Nini' saat benar-benar sedang berduaan. Kai sendiri sebenarnya tidak masalah kalau di sekolah mereka saling memanggil dengan panggilan mesra macam itu, tapi Dio-lah yang malu-malu biawak.

"I-iya sayang...Nini juga rindu Dudu" dengan agak terbata Kai menjawab. Entah karena terkejut atau bahagia Dio-nya mendadak bertransformasi jadi gadis _sweety bala-bala_ begini.

Diona mendongak menatap wajah Kairda, kali ini kedua tangan mungilnya berpindah di dada lelaki itu, "Boleh pulang bersama hari ini? Dudu mau mencoba resep ayam baru, Nini bisa kan jadi orang pertama yang mencicipinya?" ucap Dio sembari menggambar pola abstrak di dada Kai yang tertutupi kaus putih. Sedikit basah karena keringat sehabis latihan tadi.

Kairda menelan ludah.

"Hari ini Nini ada janji dengan teman-teman Nini di _basecamp_ sayang… jadi tidak bisa mampir ke rumah Dudu," Kai melihat ekspresi Dio perlahan murung, "tapi nanti tetap Nini antar sampai rumah kok, oke?" Kai mengusap-usap kepala Dio lembut.

"Teman-teman Nini yang sering main _fidget spinner_ bersama Nini?"

Kai mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Iya _baby,"_

Dio kembali mengutuk habis-habisan benda berputar itu.

"Nini tidak bisa menundanya dulu? Dudu ingin Nini main ke rumah Dudu hari ini," Diona kembali mendongak, memperlihatkan mata bulatnya yang makin cantik jika dilihat dari posisi Kairda saat ini.

Dio tersenyum penuh kemenangan dalam hati ketika tatapan Kai tak lepas darinya, bahkan gadis cantik itu melihat jakun kekasihnya bergerak karena meneguk ludah. Sudah pasti Kai akan—

"Maaf Dudu...Nini benar-benar tak bisa. Hari ini ada pertemuan penggemar _spinner_ seluruh Indonesia, aku ingin ikut agar menambah pengalaman baru dan bertemu dengan teman se-hobi, sayangku." ucap Kai lembut,

—menolaknya?

 _What the...?_

Dio menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Oh ya sudah, Kai." Dio berusaha tersenyum. Masih pada pendiriannya untuk pengertian pada kekasihnya. Ingat kan kalau dia ini perempuan kalem dan tak suka keributan?

" _I'm sorry baby girl,"_ bisik Kai di telinga Dio sesaat setelah lelaki tampan berambut _dark brown_ itu kembali memeluk Dio erat hingga tubuh mungil gadisnya terlihat tenggelam dalam pelukannya.

"Tidak apa _,_ Kai." jawab Dio dengan senyum—setengah tak rela—ugh !

 _Mission failed_ untuk hari ini.

-.000.-

 _Hari berganti..._

Siang itu lonceng sekolah baru saja berdentang pertanda jeda istirahat tiba. Tanpa membuang waktu gadis berambut hitam berkilau bernama Dio bergegas keluar dari ruang kelasnya. Bahkan Baerina yang berteriak memanggilnya-pun tak digubrisnya.

Tak perlu bertanya pada rumput yang bergoyang kemana perginya gadis manis itu. Tentu saja ke kelas Kai, si lelaki kesayangan Dio.

Oh ketahuilah bahwa pertarungan—sepihak—untuk merebut perhatian Kai masih berlangsung.

Bermodalkan sekotak ayam bumbu rujak—yang dimasak Diona dengan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang—gadis imut dengan mata bulat sejernih lautan itu berjalan dengan langkah anggun menuju kelas kekasihnya.

Bibir ranum dengan sedikit polesan _lipgloss_ cherry itu bersenandung pelan. Menyanyikan sebuah lagu cinta sambil membayangkan wajah tampan kekasihnya, senyumannya yang lembut, bibir penuhnya yang menggoda, kulit kecokelatannya yang eksotis, lalu mata sayu seksi yang _selalu_ membuatnya kalang kabut mengais oksigen ketika Kai menatapnya dalam.

 _JADI INGIN PELUK KAIRDA KUUHH !—_ jeritnya histeris dalam hati. Diona sampai harus menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan sambil menunduk karena senyumnya yang tak bisa ia tahan. Mengundang tanda tanya dalam benak setiap murid yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya.

Hingga akhirnya kaki mungil Diona berhenti di dekat jendela kelas Kai, mengetuk sedikit jendelanya dan tak butuh waktu lama wajah yang dibayangkannya hingga tersenyum-senyum tadi terlihat di kedua matanya.

"Oh, hai _baby_ Du," Kai melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum, "tunggu sebentar, aku keluar sekarang." Kai beranjak diiringi anggukan pelan dari Dio.

"Kamu bawa apa _babe?_ " tanya Kai ketika sosok tegapnya keluar dari pintu kelas.

Senyum Dio yang tadinya mampu menerangi penjuru bumi yang tergelap sekalipun, mendadak redup tatkala mata jernihnya melihat benda berputar bernama _spinner_ itu lagi di tangan Kai. Kali ini model _Batman Hand Spinner_.

Itu model baru.

Lagi.

 _Astaga demi kuping caplang kekasih Bebek! Itu spinner baru lagii?!—_ jerit Diona dalam hati.

"Aku...bawa ayam mati bekas sesajen dukun buat kamu," mata bulatnya masih fokus ke _spinner_ yang berputar di tangan Kai.

Alis Kai terangkat, "Ayam...apa?"

Dio kaget,

" _Eh_ _ora! Karepku ora ngono kui!_ Eh, maksud aku ayam bumbu rujak buat kamu nih." Diona tak fokus hingga logat jawa-nya keluar dari sarang. ( _trans :_ Eh tidak! maksudku bukan begitu!)

Kai terkekeh, "Kamu kenapa _sih_ Du? Habis dihukum guru ya?"

Diona menggeleng, "Aku lebih suka kalau kamu yang hukum aku, _mas.."_

Hening.

"H-ha?" Kai melongo.

Dio tersentak.

"Eh tidak, maksudku ayo cepat kita makan bekal yang sudah kubuat! Di taman belakang gedung saja yuk!" Dio pura-pura cuek sambil mengapit lengan Kai erat. Berharap kekasihnya itu mengabaikan omongan salah fokusnya tadi.

Diam-diam Kai tersenyum geli melihat tingkah kekasihnya.

"Duduk sini! Duduk sini!" Dio menarik tangan Kai saat menemukan bangku taman yang kosong di bawah sebatang pohon rindang. Teduh karena bayang-bayang pohon yang melindungi bangku dari sinar matahari siang itu.

Kai terkekeh geli, "Semangat sekali...senang ya bisa makan siang bersamaku, hmm?"

"Tentu saja senang. Kita berdua kan jarang makan bekal di sekolah seperti ini, biasanya di kantin melulu." ucap Dio dengan senyum manis yang mampu membuat hati kaum lelaki terkikis karena terlalu mendambakan senyum seindah cahaya mentari di ufuk timur itu.

Kaum lelaki selain Agnibrata Kairda, tentu saja.

Senyum cerah Diona kan ditujukan untuk dia seorang.

Kai mengacak rambut hitam Dio gemas sambil sesekali menciumnya, aroma semerbak bunga lavender dengan lembut menyapa indera penciumannya. Aroma lavender khas Diona yang selalu jadi favoritnya mengalahkan aroma ayam goreng kesukaannya sekalipun.

Sementara Kai terhanyut dengan pesona Dio dan tingkah super manisnya, diam-diam gadis itu mengambil _fidget spinner_ dari tangan Kai dan meletakkan benda itu di dekat pegangan bangku taman.

 _Rasakan itu spinner jelek ! Perpaduan antara Diona Khansabila dan ayam olahannya adalah hal yang tak akan pernah bisa ditolak oleh seorang Agnibrata Kairda bukan? Hahahaha—_ batin Dio sambil melirik sombong _spinner_ yang teronggok di sampingnya.

"Kai, ini makan dulu. Aaa buka mulutnyaa" Dio menyuapkan ayam bumbu rujak yang sudah ia potong beserta seiris kentang rebus.

Kai membuka mulut dan menerima suapan kekasihnya dan tak perlu menunggu semenit untuk mendengar Kai menggumamkan kata pujian untuk masakan yang di buat Dio.

" _Thanks_ ya Dudu sudah memasak ayam seenak ini untuk Nini." mata Kai tak lepas dari Dio. Seperti kena hipnotis.

"Sama-sama Nini. Sebenarnya tidak perlu bilang terimakasih, Dudu kan pacar Nini jadi sudah sewajarnya kan Dudu masak untuk Nini." senyum Dio merekah bagai kuncup bunga sakura di musim semi. Cantik dan meneduhkan.

Kai mabuk kepayang.

 _Duh, istri idaman sekali Dio-ku ini—_ Agnibrata Kairda, 2k18.

Oh dan mereka sekarang saling memandang satu sama lain dengan senyum yang tak juga luntur dari kedua belah bibir mereka.

Tatapan hangat dan penuh rasa sayang dari balik mata mereka masing-masing.

 _Ada yang lain di senyummu._

 _Yang membuat lidahku gugup tak bergerak._

 _Ada pelangi...di bola matamu._

 _Dan memaksa diri 'tuk bilang..._

 _Aku sayang padamu._

 _Uwoo~ uwoo~_

"WOY CHENTONG!" teriak Kai sambil mendongak ke atas, mendapati beberapa temannya berdiri di dekat pagar pembatas lantai dua, tengah memandang kemesraannya bersama si kesayangan seolah sedang menonton opera sabun.

"Aku cuma menambahi efek suara." Teman sekelas Kai bernama Halilintar Chendra Pratama atau yang biasa dipanggil Chendra rupanya berbaik hati menyanyikan _soundtrack_ untuk potongan adegan drama yang barusan dilakukan secara alami oleh Kai dan Dio.

Teman-temannya di atas sana tertawa, "Lanjuut lanjuut!"

"Kalian ini mengganggu saja!"

Kyungsoo menunduk malu. Oh lihatlah, bahkan wajahnya memerah.

"Oh ya Nini," Kai kembali memandang gadisnya.

"Kenapa Du?"

"Nanti pulang sekolah aku mau ajak kamu—"

"Jong! Nanti kamu jadi kan ikut kumpul bareng anak-anak _thpinner corner_?" teriak seorang makhluk tampan berambut hitam bernama Sehudha dari atas sana dengan pelafalan huruf "s" seadanya.

 _Damn you hudha cadel !_

Kyungsoo menutup mata dengan hati kesal, _duh_ hilang sudah muka manisnya yang malu-malu biawak tadi. Berganti dengan ekspresi frustrasi karena sahabat Kai bernama Sehudha Haryaka Putera itu malah merusak ketenangannya bersama Kai dengan kata kunci yang berusaha Diona enyahkan dari kepala Kai. _Spinner._

"Jadi! Nanti aku _chat_!" balas Kai sambil menunjukkan jempolnya ke arah Hudha.

"Oke! Di depan stadion Manahan ya, dekat patung!"

"Siap _lur_!"

 _Ugh!_ Ingin rasanya Dio protes namun gadis itu akhirnya memilih untuk diam.

 _Sekali lagi, Dio tak ingin ribut dengan lelaki-nya._

Setelah teman-temannya membubarkan diri, Kai kembali menatap Dio yang memilih untuk menatap hamparan rumput hijau dan deretan berbagai jenis pohon di taman sekolah itu. Masih dengan muka kesal yang berusaha disembunyikannya.

"Du, kamu tidak makan? Sini aku suapi juga," Kai mengambil sendok dan menyuapkan sepotong ayam ke arah Dio, "Ayo aaa"

Meski ogah-ogahan tapi Diona menerimanya juga. Oh dia lapar sepertinya.

"Nini mau kumpul komunitas lagi?"

"Iya sayang, ada latihan buat teknik baru," Kai mengusap bekas bumbu yang tertinggal di sudut bibir Diona dengan ibu jarinya, "inginnya _sih_ pakai bibir tapi ini di sekolah jadi bisanya pakai tangan." Kai menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas. Seringai tampan.

Biasanya Dio akan meleleh seperti cokelat yang dipanaskan kalau mendengar Kai mulai menggombal dengan tingkah manis seperti ini, tapi entah kenapa kali ini Dio merasa kosong.

"Oh iya tadi kamu mau bilang apa? Maaf, keduluan si Hudha tadi," ucap Kai sambil meringis minta maaf.

" _Kai, aku ingin kamu setidaknya mengurangi intensitas bermain dengan spinner dan perkumpulanmu itu. Kamu tidak ingat berapa kali kamu membatalkan kencan kita karena sibuk gabung dengan koloni spinnermu itu? Belum lagi kamu juga sibuk menjadi ketua ekstra dance, lalu segala macam les yang kita ikuti masing-masing. Waktumu untukku makin sempit, bahkan minggu ini kita susah untuk sekadar bertatap muka, makan mie ayam ceker sepulang sekolah di perempatan dekat sekolah saja sudah tak pernah sempat. Hari ini sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu ke mall untuk membeli sepatu couple sesuai dengan rencana kita yang mau kembaran sepatu saat anniversary kita sebentar lagi. Tapi… sepertinya kamu sudah lupa."_

Itu suara Diona. Suara hati lebih tepatnya.

Diona ingin mengatakan itu, sangat ingin. Tapi semua kalimatnya tertahan di tenggorokan tanpa bisa terucap karena _sekali lagi,_ sang gadis bermata bulat tak ingin Kai merasa terkekang dan berakhir meninggalkannya. Ia hanya perlu bersikap dewasa dan memaklumi apa yang menjadi kesukaan Kai akhir-akhir ini.

 _Maklumi. Iya, cukup maklumi saja._

Tapi nyatanya kata 'memaklumi' memang tak semudah kedengarannya.

Diona tetap merasa dirinya diabaikan. Oh ya, belum tahukah kalian kalau _chat_ dan telepon Dio sering tidak direspons oleh Kai?

Semua itu terjadi saat Kai mulai bergabung dengan komunitas _spinner_ nya, _chat_ lama sekali baru dibalas, telepon jarang diangkat, janji kencan sering dibatalkan. Diona sendiri heran bagaimana bisa sebuah benda kecil berputar itu mengubah kekasihnya seratus delapan puluh derajat seperti ini.

Walau saat bertemu mereka masih bermesraan seperti ini namun Dio merasa ada yang hilang dari hubungan ini.

 _Apa ya yang hilang?_

"Diona ? Kau baik?" suara Kai membuyarkan lamunan Dio.

Diona mengangguk sambil meraih botol air di sampingnya.

"Tadi mau bilang apa?"

"Ah, aku lupa. Nanti kalau sudah ingat aku bilang kamu,"

"Oh ya sudah," Kai menyuap satu sendok lagi lalu mulai membereskan kotak makan Diona, kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Emm dimana _spinner_ ku? Kamu lihat? Tadi sepertinya aku pegang," tanya Kai masih mencari-cari hingga ke bawah bangku taman.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil melirik ke belakang tubuhnya, cukup lama pikiran dan hatinya berdebat , akhirnya tangan Dio mengambil _spinner_ itu dan menyerahkannya pada Kai.

"Disini Kai. Tadi aku simpan di belakangku agar tidak kotor terkena makanan" padahal dalam hati Dio ingin benda itu musnah saja sekalian.

Oh lihatlah bagaimana Kai dengan cepat mengambil _spinner_ nya dan Dio mulai berhalusinasi melihat benda berputar itu memandangnya dengan tatapan mengejek dan berkata dengan nada _nyinyir_ yang kentara;

" _Spinner dan putarannya yang menggoda adalah hal yang LEBIH tidak mungkin ditolak oleh Kai daripada Diona dan ayam masakannya !"_

Diona Khansabila yang biasanya kalem bak puteri keraton mendadak ingin menghancurkan gedung sekolah dengan satu pukulan.

" _Thanks_ Du , sudah bel. Aku antar ke kelasmu ya?" tawar Kai sambil beranjak dari bangku.

"Tidak Kai, kau duluan saja aku mau ke toilet dulu," Diona masih mempertahankan senyumnya.

"Oke sampai besok ya, maaf hari ini tidak bisa pulang bareng,"

"Tidak apa, aku pulang bareng Bebek nanti."

Mereka saling melambai dan Kai menghilang di balik tembok gedung.

Diona menghela nafas.

"Orang sabar disayang pacar ya Dioo...sabarr sabarr," ucapnya pelan sambil mengelus dada.

"Tapi kok sepertinya sudah tidak terlalu disayang lagi ya sekarang?" gumamnya dengan senyum sedih sambil bersandar pada sandaran bangku taman.

-.000.-

 _Sepandai-pandai tupai melompat pasti akan jatuh juga._

 _Sepandai-pandainya seseorang move on , ada kalanya akan teringat mantan juga._

 _Sepandai-pandainya seorang Diona Khansabila bersabar, pasti kesabarannya bakal habis juga._

 _Quotes_ tak nyambung 2018 diatas hanya sebuah pengandaian bagaimana keadaan hati Dio saat ini.

Setelah hampir seminggu terlewati dengan kekasihnya yang—masih—kurang perhatian padanya serta dirinya yang masih mempertahankan prinsip ' _bijak dan sabar adalah kunci dari langgengnya sebuah hubungan'_ , akhirnya gadis yang sering disebut Kai jelmaan penguin ini menyerah.

Penyebabnya mungkin terdengar sederhana, namun membawa dampak cukup besar bagi hubungan pasangan anak SMA yang baru seumur jagung itu.

Ini hari Minggu.

Biasanya Kairda akan menjemput Diona untuk sekadar _jogging_ di area stadion Manahan lalu mampir ke _Car Free Day_ di sepanjang jalan Slamet Riyadi setelahnya untuk membeli jajanan atau melihat pertunjukkan _street dance_ yang biasa digelar di sana setiap hari Minggu.

Namun alih-alih wajah tampan kekasihnya dengan kaus, celana pendek, _baseball cap,_ dan sepatu _running_ yang biasa dilihatnya saat Minggu pagi , Dio malah mendapat pesan lewat _Line_ bahwa Kai pergi ke Surabaya.

Dadakan.

Tentu Dio terkejut dengan kabar mendadak ini, apalagi Kai sebelum ini tidak pernah mengungkit tentang pergi-pergi ke luar kota. Padahal _biasanya_ Kai pasti akan pamit sebelumnya secara langsung pada Dio minimal sehari sebelum pergi jauh.

Tapi kali ini beda. Kai bahkan baru mengabari pagi ini dan laki-laki itu bilang di _Line_ bahwa dia sudah duduk di dalam gerbong kereta bersama teman komunitasnya.

Komunitas _spinner-_ nya.

"..."

Diona membanting ponselnya.

Serius! Dia banting ponsel pintar-nya ke lantai, tepatnya di atas karpet bulu warna cokelat yang dia bilang selalu mengingatkannya pada beruang. Mungkin karena kulit kekasihnya yang kecokelatan eksotis dan mirip dengan beruang, maka Diona tanpa pikir panjang langsung membeli karpet itu untuk penghangat kamarnya.

Karpet cokelat itu sepertinya impor dari Korea dan harganya—tunggu, kenapa malah bahas karpet beruang?

"DASAR KEDELAI HITAM! MALIKAI! KECOA MADAGASCAR! TUTUP TOPLES! ARENG SATE! BERUANG JURUG! KUTIL ANOA! BONGGOL KUNYIT! TAHU BACEM! BUMBU BATAGORR! BUMBU CIRENG! BUMBU CIMOL! CEKER MIE AYAM! CABUK RAMBAK! SAOS CILOK! ASNJDNJGJFJKL" teriak Dio emosi.

Untung pagi ini papah dan mamah Dio sedang pergi _jogging,_ meninggalkan anak perawannya sendirian di rumah. Jadi Dio bisa uring-uringan dan menyumpah serapah sesuka hatinya tanpa takut akan ditanyai macam-macam oleh sang mamah.

Bagaimana bisa Kai bertindak seperti ini? Apa dia sudah tidak menganggap Dio sebagai kekasihnya lagi? Terlebih lagi Kai begini karena benda terkutuk bernama _fidget spinner_ itu, oh semakin emosi-lah Diona.

Segera ia pungut lagi ponselnya yang tergeletak mengenaskan di atas karpet bulu beruangnya lalu menekan kontak nomor tiga setelah nomor papah dan mamahnya.

Nada sambung...

" _Morning, baby_ Dio… sudah mandi?" suara berat Kai membuat Dio sedikit melemah namun tak menyurutkan tekadnya untuk—

"Belum...tapi aku sudah siap untuk putus Kai."

 _Eh? What the—?_

Hening.

"Kamu masih ngantuk ya _babe?_ Tak apa tidur lagi saja."

"AKU SUDAH BENAR-BENAR BANGUN DAN AKU SERIUS MAU PUTUS! URUSI SAJA PACAR BARUMU YANG NAMANYA _FIDGET SPINNER_ ITU! CIUM DAN PELUKI SAJA BENDA ITU SAMPAI MATI! AKU TIDAK PEDULI LAGI!"

Telepon ditutup oleh Dio.

Oh ini pertama kalinya seorang Diona Khansabila berteriak seperti itu pada Agnibrata Kairda.

Baru.

Pertama.

Kali.

Dio terduduk lemas di atas karpet, ada penyesalan di hati atas kata-kata buruknya pada Kai, terlebih gadis itu sampai berteriak minta putus. Oh dia tidak tahu lagi harus menghadapi Kai bagaimana nantinya.

Sedangkan Kai-pun tidak bisa menghubungi Dio karena gadis itu memutuskan untuk mematikan ponselnya.

"Hiks..." Dio meringkuk di atas karpet bulu beruangnya dan pada akhirnya menangis pilu.

.

-.000.-

.

Ketika hari Senin datang kembali, segalanya benar-benar berbeda.

Kegiatan sekolah memang berjalan seperti biasa, murid-murid juga masih melakukan aktivitas pagi seperti sarapan di kantin sambil bergosip, sibuk menyiapkan dasi dan topi untuk upacara yang bakal digelar setengah jam lagi, piket harian, membuat contekan (bagi kelas yang akan ulangan harian), para petugas Paskibra yang tengah _briefing_ di tengah lapangan untuk upacara nanti, atau menyalin PR yang belum sempat tersentuh.

Semua berjalan biasa.

Bumi juga tetap berputar pada porosnya.

Tapi tidak dengan dunia Kai dan Dio yang mendadak berhenti berputar.

Kedua insan ini datang ke sekolah secara terpisah. Si gadis bermata bulat lucu yang datang lebih awal kemudian si lelaki bermata sayu menggoda yang datang agak terlambat sehingga ia harus rela _push up_ di dekat lapangan sekolah bersama murid tukang telat lainnya.

 _Biasanya kalau bareng Dio sih tidak akan pernah telat—_ keluh Kai dalam hati.

Tentu saja, karena Diona akan membangunkan Kairda lewat telepon, memberinya semangat untuk bangun, mengingatkannya untuk sembahyang, menyuruhnya agar tidak lupa sarapan, memastikan tidak ada buku pelajaran yang tertinggal, dan mengingatkannya untuk mencium tangan ayah dan ibunya sebelum berangkat sekolah.

Sungguh dia bagaikan istri berkedok pacar bagi Kai.

Namun sungguh tragis baginya saat kemarin Dio marah dan berteriak minta putus di telepon tanpa sempat Kai bertanya apa salahnya. Ia hanya sedang menggemari _fidget spinner_ dan pergi ke Surabaya untuk mengikuti kontes _spinner_ disana _._ Hadiahnya lumayan dan ia kebetulan dapat juara satu. Meski belum lama menjadi pemain _spinner_ , tapi Kai cukup handal saat menunjukkan teknik memainkan _spinner-_ nya dan melancarkan trik-trik baru yang diasahnya hingga membuat juri yang terdiri dari pemain _spinner_ kawakan pun tertarik dan memberi nilai plus untuknya.

Sembari berjalan dan masuk barisan Kai berpikir, apa selama ini dirinya salah karena punya hobi baru? Sebagai anak muda yang aktif tentu Kai tertarik untuk mengikuti berbagai macam komunitas selain _dance_ untuk menambah pengalaman dan teman baru, namun mengapa Diona yang selama ini terlihat sabar dan tak pernah mengeluh ini-itu malah minta putus dan menyumpah-nyumpahi _spinner_ nya?

Apa ia terlalu asyik dengan _spinner_ sampai lupa akan keberadaan Dio? Kalau dipikir-pikir memang waktu Kai tersita banyak untuk berlatih _spinner,_ belum lagi klub _dance_ sekolah yang punya jadwal latihan yang padat _._

Kai memijit keningnya sambil menghela nafas. Ia butuh berpikir.

Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan, tepat ke barisan kelas Dio yang berada di samping barisan kelasnya, mencari-cari sang gadis yang kemarin memutuskannya secara sepihak di telepon.

Biasanya _ehem_ biasanya, mereka akan mencari sosok satu sama lain dan ketika mata mereka bertemu, Kai dan Dio akan diam-diam saling tersenyum. Dio melambai kecil dan Kai akan mengedipkan matanya sebagai balasan.

Namun sekarang kata _biasanya_ itu seakan menjadi kata paling menyedihkan di kamus hidup seorang Agnibrata Kairda.

Helaan nafasnya terdengar samar di antara suara pidato kepala sekolah yang terasa membosankan. Gadis kesayangannya ada di barisan nomor dua, rambut hitamnya hari ini dicepol manis dengan pita merah, seragam putih abu-abunya rapi tanpa cela, dan punggung mungil itu...

 _Ugh_ betapa Kai ingin sekali mendekapnya. Mengatakan semua hal yang mengganjal dan menautkan kembali tali yang sempat renggang.

Namun laki-laki berparas tampan itu tak ingin mengganggu Diona yang pasti masih sangat marah padanya.

" _Dudu, Nini kangen sama kamu Du.."_ gumamnya sedih sambil menatap punggung Dio nanar dari barisan belakang.

Jika kalian mengira hanya Kai yang merasakan hatinya begitu merindukan Dio, maka sebenarnya gadis itu lebih parah lagi.

Matanya—agak—bengkak karena sejak ia berteriak pada Kai di telepon kemudian meringkuk di atas karpet bulu beruangnya, Ia tak juga berhenti menangis sampai malam menjelang. Gadis itu menyesal sudah berteriak pada kekasihnya tanpa berpikir lebih panjang dan hari Minggu itu ia habiskan dengan mendengarkan musik sedih sembari membuka file fotonya bersama Kai di beberapa moment lalu menangis lagi.

Gadis manis itu ingin sekali menoleh ke belakang dan mencari keberadaan Kai, setidaknya melihat lelaki itu barang sebentar untuk memastikan Kai baik-baik saja karena Dio sempat melihat Kai dihukum untuk _push up_ barusan.

Tapi tidak. Ia mengurungkan niatnya.

Biar saja Kai dihukum, toh apa hubungannya dengan dirinya sekarang? Ia sudah berteriak putus dan alasan itu cukup untuk tidak mencari keberadaan Kai lagi di belakang sana.

 _Oh , rasa gengsi dan keterdiaman sepertinya masih bercokol kuat di hati kedua remaja itu._

 _._

-.000.-

.

Sampai tiga hari berlalu tak ada yang berubah...

Tidak ada Kai yang datang menjemput Dio ke kelas untuk makan siang.

Tidak ada Dio yang membawakan bekal untuk Kai.

Tidak ada Kairda dan Diona yang duduk berdampingan saat jam istirahat di bangku taman belakang gedung kelas satu.

Saat pulang sekolah pun mereka berselisih jalan—disengaja—Kai akan ke ruang latihan klub _dance_ lewat tangga utara sehingga lelaki berambut _dark brown_ itu tidak perlu melewati kelas Dio _,_ sedangkan Dio akan memutar jalan agar gadis itu bisa meminimalisir kemungkinan berpapasan dengan Kai.

Mereka benar-benar berpisah tanpa kata.

Tenang dan tak ada keributan seperti yang biasa terjadi pada pasangan remaja SMA pada umumnya. Seperti menulis status di media sosial, memenuhi _instastory_ dengan kalimat sedih, sindiran halus, dan _playlist_ lagu galau.

Tentu saja keadaan ini membuat teman-teman mereka seantero sekolah bingung dan mulai membuat spekulasi mulai dari putus, bertengkar, hingga isu perselingkuhan. Mendadak murid-murid sekolah ini terlihat seperti wartawan acara gosip selebriti di TV-TV.

Pakdhe Karwo yang notabene bekerja sebagai tukang kebun sekolah pun turut prihatin melihat Kai dan Dio yang terlihat menjauh satu sama lain. Saat istirahat biasanya pria paruh baya itu akan melihat Kai dan Dio tengah melempar tatapan mesra di taman belakang gedung kelas satu sambil menyantap bekal makan siang atau sekadar memakan cemilan dan sekotak susu pisang.

Namun kali ini pakdhe Karwo cuma melihat Kai saja di bangku itu. Sendirian dengan susu pisang dan seplastik cimol berbubuk merah yang sepertinya enggan disentuh oleh lelaki itu.

 _Anak muda zaman now kalau lagi putus cinta kok ya gitu banget...apa ya kenyang cuma makan cimol sama susu aja? Ckckck—_ batin pakdhe Karwo sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Mas Kairda sendirian aja mas?" akhirnya pakdhe Karwo menyapa pelan karena kasihan melihat wajah sendu Kairda yang hanya mampu terdiam sambil menatap awan.

"Eh...iya pakdhe saya sendirian," jawab Kai sambil menyunggingkan senyum tipis, "Temen-temen pada ke kantin, saya lagi males kesana."

"Mbak Diona-nya tidak ikut? Biasanya bareng kalau lagi istirahat gini."

Ow, pakdhe Karwo menyesal sudah bertanya karena sekejap kemudian ekspresi wajah Kai langsung muram durjana bagaikan manusia yang terjatuh di lubang nestapa.

" _Nggak_ pakdhe" Kai tetap memaksakan seulas senyum pada pria paruh baya yang tengah berdiri di samping bangku taman. "Duduk aja pakdhe,"

"Bertengkar to?" tanya pakdhe Karwo sembari duduk di samping Kai.

Kai tersenyum getir, "sudah putus kok dhe, sama Diona."

Pakdhe Karwo terlihat kaget, " _lha_ kok bisa to mas? _Wong_ kemarin sepertinya masih suap-suapan disini."

Kai tersenyum malu, "maaf ya dhe, tidak ada maksud buat pacaran di sekolah kok. Tapi kalau saya sama Dio makan siang ya ujungnya begitu hehe habis saya gemes banget sama dia."

Pakdhe Karwo menghela nafas prihatin, "kalau masih sayang _mbok_ ya balikan aja to mas. Daripada hatinya _gak_ tenang."

Kai tersenyum kecut, "mana mau Dio balikan sama saya dhe, dia aja kemarin teriak marah ke saya minta putus, terus pas mau tanya apa salah saya eh teleponnya dimatikan dan sampai sekarang tidak direspons."

Kedua manusia berbeda generasi itu sama-sama menghela nafas panjang.

"Pakdhe memang tidak tahu masalahnya, tapi mending dibicarakan dulu empat mata biar sama-sama _plong._ Mungkin mbak Diona lagi emosi aja mas," ucap pakdhe Karwo.

Kai menghela nafas pelan, "saya masih bingung harus _gimana_ supaya Dio mau denger penjelasan saya tapi makasih ya pakdhe sarannya."

"Ya, semoga hubungannya sama mbak Diona membaik ya. Pakdhe permisi dulu mau _ngasih_ makan ikan cupang di kolam ya mas Kai."

"Ya pakdhe,"

Pakdhe Karwo berlalu dan Kai kembali dengan keheningan.

"Ngomong empat mata bagaimana? Dio saja tidak mau melihatku," gumam Kai dengan senyum pahit.

Kemudian mata hitam sayu-nya beralih ke cimol yang masih tergeletak di sampingnya, mengambilnya kemudian menyuapkan satu cimol ke mulutnya.

 _Bulat lucu seperti Dio—_ ucap Kai dalam hati sambil tersenyum.

"Sedang apa ya cimolku?"

-.000.-

"Sedang apa ya si Nini ?"

Oh rupanya ada yang sedang rindu juga.

Begitulah kelakuan pasangan umur belasan yang baru saja menjejaki sebuah kisah romansa. Masih terlihat ego yang begitu besar, perasaan rindu yang ingin sekali disampaikan namun tertahan di tenggorokan karena seonggok gengsi yang menyumpalnya.

Padahal sepertinya baru kemarin ia dan Kai saling menatap mesra di belakang gedung kelas satu, saling menyuapi, jemari lelaki itu yang membersihkan noda bumbu di sudut bibirnya, menyuapinya, mengusap lembut rambut hitamnya...

Diona tak pernah sekalipun mengeluarkan air mata karena seorang lelaki sebelumnya, jadi ia bingung mengapa cairan bening itu mendadak mengalir sendiri dari sepasang mata bulatnya.

 _Kau hanya merindukan Kai... Sangat. Rindu._

Jika saja kemarin ia tak sampai memaki Kai di telepon dan bisa menahan rasa cemburunya pada _fidget spinner_ kesukaan kekasi—ralat—mantannya itu, pastilah sekarang ia masih bersama Kai di taman belakang gedung kelas satu seperti biasanya.

Minum susu pisang dan memakan seplastik cimol atau sepiring batagor berdua sembari mengobrol hal _random,_ melihat situasi sekeliling kemudian menautkan kedua tangan ketika sekiranya situasi sepi sambil tersenyum satu sama lain sampai bel masuk memisahkan pertautan tangan mereka.

Terdengar sederhana tapi Dio merasa bahagia.

Sungguh ia ingin sekali berlari ke kelas Kai dan minta maaf atas segala teriakan buruknya kemarin di telepon, namun sekali lagi...

Gengsi menyumpal tenggorokannya hingga kata ' _rindu kamu'_ dan ' _maafkan aku'_ terasa amat sulit dikatakan karena ia sendiri yang berteriak minta putus tempo hari.

 _Ya kali,_ dia yang meminta akhir hubungan kemudian ia juga yang mengatakan ingin kembali? Oh dan mengapa Kai tidak sekalipun datang ke kelasnya atau mencegatnya sepulang sekolah dan berusaha membujuknya dengan kalimat lembut lalu menggenggam tangannya sampai gadis itu luluh dan kembali jatuh ke pelukannya?

 _Apakah semua lelaki itu tidak peka akan perasaan wanita?_

Kemudian Dio tersadar, setegas apapun prinsipnya untuk bersikap bijak tanpa keributan ia tetaplah seorang gadis remaja umur belasan yang baru mengenal romansa. Masih dalam usia yang memungkinkan dirinya untuk bertindak manja, egois, dan ingin selalu diperhatikan.

Dan teriakannya pada Kai kemarin adalah puncak dari segala perasaan cemburu dan keegoisan yang dipendamnya jauh di dalam hati dengan alasan tak ingin membuat pacarnya merasa terkekang.

 _Oh bagaimana bisa sebuah benda bernama fidget spinner membuat sebuah hubungan sederhana bisa jadi serumit ini?_

Diona menenggelamkan wajah di antara dua lengannya yang bertumpu di atas meja, berusaha menyembunyikan wajah sedihnya.

"Coo ! Ei Ucoo~" itu suara Baerina.

Dio bergeming. Tak mau mengangkat kepalanya dan membiarkan sahabat cantiknya ini melihat wajahnya yang menyedihkan. Dio tak mau kejadian hari Senin lalu terulang lagi.

 _Saat itu_ , Baerina yang langsung tahu bahwa Dio habis menangis memaksanya untuk bercerita apa yang terjadi, kemudian tepat saat Dio mengakhiri ceritanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, tangan gadis bermata bulat itu langsung ditarik oleh Baerina dan dibawanya ke arah kelas Kairda.

Tentu saja Dio menolak keras dan meronta minta dilepas bahkan saat keduanya baru mencapai depan teras kelas mereka.

" _Kamu harus bicara dengannya berdua! Ini masih bisa diselesaikan baik-baik co!"_ begitu kata teman cantiknya yang hobi memakai eyeliner itu.

Diona tidak siap menemui Kairda. Belum siap menatap mata sayu menggodanya, tak siap melihat wajah tampan lelaki kesayangannya setelah apa yang diteriakkannya kemarin.

Tetapi Baerina tak menyerah dan terus menarik tangan Diona, berkata padanya bahwa Dio dan pacarnya harus bicara baik-baik sebelum berpisah dengan cara yang tidak jelas seperti ini.

Namun adegan tarik menarik ala sinetron antara Dio dan Baerin terpaksa terhenti karena Bu Astuti—guru Matematika super galak yang mulutnya sepedas cabe di pasar Legi—terlihat berjalan di koridor dengan aura penuh teror sembari membawa setumpuk kertas yang mereka yakini sebagai kertas kutukan yang berisi soal ulangan _dadakan._

 _Itu ulangan apa tahu bulat? Kok dadakan?_ —ini celetukan dari seorang murid di pojokan kelas yang tak mau disebut namanya.

 _Tahu bulat digoreng dadakan cuma maratus ! Gurih-gurih sedap nyoy !_ —ini sambungan kata dari teman sebangkunya, namanya juga tidak ingin disebutkan demi keamanan.

Pemandangan itu membuat kelas-kelas yang sebelumnya dilewati oleh Bu Astuti komat-kamit entah membaca doa atau mantra sekadar memberi dukungan tak kasat mata untuk kelas yang sebentar lagi akan kena teror ulangan dadakan dari guru yang masuk _black list_ murid-murid di sekolah itu.

Terpaksalah Baerina mengurungkan niatnya untuk mempertemukan dua sejoli yang tengah dilanda nestapa itu karena, _hello_ , tentu saja dia tak mau cari mati dengan nekat membawa Dio pergi saat jam pelajaran guru galak yang gosipnya sedang pisah ranjang dengan suaminya itu.

Baerina _update_ soal gosip terbaru di sekolah ngomong-ngomong. Termasuk gosip guru-gurunya.

Sungguh berfaedah sekali kekasih pria tiang yang satu ini.

Semenjak itu Baerina terus menerus meminta Diona untuk memberanikan diri menemui Kai dan bicara empat mata dengan lelaki itu, karena sungguh! Wajah Diona bagaikan bidadari yang gagal terbang ke Khayangan.

Gundah gulana.

Namun berbanding terbalik dengan usaha Baerina, gadis berpipi bak cimol hangat yang baru diangkat dari penggorengan itu malah dengan segenap kemampuan yang dimilikinya memilih untuk kabur dari pertemuan yang sudah diatur oleh sahabat cantiknya itu.

"Sampai kapan co?" Baerina memandang gadis manis bermata bulat itu dengan tatapan prihatin. "Aku tanya sama kamu, mau sampai kapan kamu begini?"

Diona masih terdiam, masih betah menenggelamkan kepala di antara kedua lengannya di atas meja.

"Sampai Kai didekati orang lain dan _move on_ dari kamu? Sampai dia benar-benar lupa sama kamu?" tanya Baerina.

Dio perlahan mengangkat kepalanya, "dia sendiri yang buat aku bersikap begini, Bek."

"Tapi dia masih berusaha menghubungi kamu kan? Kenapa kamu tidak merespon _sih_? masalah kalian ini masih bisa dibicarakan baik-baik coo."

Dio menghela nafas untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, "entah Bek, aku belum mau ketemu sebelum dia datang minta maaf duluan."

Baerina menepuk jidatnya, "kalau nunggu dia minta maaf duluan ya sampai Solo ganti nama jadi Meikarta kalian berdua tidak akan bertemu!" ucap Baerina dengan nada kesal.

Gadis bermata bulat itu menghela nafas panjang.

"Jangan terlalu _gengsi_ nanti kau menyesal ! Asal kau tahu saja, Kkamjong-mu itu juga sedang galau dan merana," Baerina masih mencoba mengompori Diona dengan berbagai kata bujukan. Bahkan bujukannya lebih meyakinkan daripada sales panci kredit yang sering berkeliling dari kampung ke kampung.

Diona kembali menghela nafas.

Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini dirinya sering sekali menghela nafas panjang seperti ini.

"Entahlah Bek _,_ gelap" gumam Dio.

"Iya seperti kulit pacarmu," dengan kurang-ajarnya Baerina terkikik geli.

Diona mendelik tajam ke Baerin, "Kairda tidak gelap! Dia itu _eksotis_!"

" _Aduduh_ ujung-ujungnya masih dibela juga, ya?" Baerina mencubit pipi Dio gemas, "sebaiknya temui dia lalu bicara baik-baik coo, jangan sampai menyesal nantinya."

Dio menghela nafas panjang, "memangnya dia masih mau melihat wajahku?" gumamnya sedih sambil tersenyum getir.

.

-.000.-

.

Siang yang panas...

Dua orang makhluk tampan yang belakangan diketahui bernama Chakrabima dan Sehudha Haryaka Putera kini tengah menunjukkan ekspresi bingung melihat adegan di hadapan mereka. Otak dua lelaki dengan ketampanan di atas rata-rata itu membuat berbagai spekulasi mengenai apa yang tengah mereka lihat di halaman sekolah saat ini.

"Hud, si Kkamjong kenapa ada disana?" gumam Chakra sambil menyenggol lengan Sehudha.

Laki-laki berkulit kelewat putih dengan wajah ganteng itu mengangkat bahu.

"Entah Chak, mungkin sedang dapat hidayah untuk mengabdikan diri menjadi duta kebersihan di sekolah ini," jawab Hudha sekenannya.

Chakra buru-buru _menoyor_ kepala Hudha dengan penuh kasih sayang, "dia disuruh piket kelas saja sering kabur! Masa iya sekarang dia dengan senang hati menyapu halaman sekolah? Curiga, pasti Kamjong dihukum!"

"Lagi? Kali ini apa?" tanya Hudha heran. Pasalnya baru dua hari yang lalu Kai dihukum berdiri di luar kelas karena ketahuan melamun saat pelajarannya pak Sohibul dan hari ini dia dihukum lagi? Sungguh Hudha tidak mengerti.

"Dia sering dihukum guru begini pasti karena memikirkan Diona, Hud. Anak itu tidak mau dengar saran dari kita," ucap Chakra sambil geleng-geleng kepala, "dan sepertinya Baerin juga belum bisa meyakinkan Diona untuk berbicara baik-baik dengan Kkamjong."

"Kenapa dibikin susah _sih?_ Kalau memang Dio sendiri yang meminta putus dan tidak mau dihubungi lagi ya sudah suruh Kkamjong _move on_ saja." Sehudha berkata santai sambil meminum sekaleng _cola_ yang beberapa saat lalu dirampasnya dari Chen di kantin—yang tentu saja direspons dengan teriakan berisi umpatan _merdu_ khas Halilintar Chendra Pratama.

" _Gundulmu. Move on_ itu memang gampang diucapkan. Tapi bagi Kkamjong itu sulit. Kau tahu sendiri kan bagaimana dulu dia berusaha mencari Dio dari zaman _try out_ SMP sampai akhirnya bertemu di sekolah yang sama? Dan sekarang Diona mengabaikannya sedangkan Kai sendiri juga terlalu lama berpikir."

Tiga perjaka tampan ini teman sejak SMP , ngomong-ngomong.

Sehudha menghela nafas panjang lalu membuang kaleng _cola_ yang sudah habis itu ke tong sampah terdekat, "Kkamjong dan Diona itu sebenarnya sama-sama tahu kalau masalah mereka itu masih bisa dibicarakan baik-baik. Setidaknya mereka berdua itu masih satu sekolahan Chak! Demi Tuhan bahkan Kkamjong punya motor mahal untuk meluncur ke rumah Dio tanpa waktu lama buat ngomong empat mata! Dio juga masih punya sepatu berlapis beludru yang bisa melapisi kakinya agar tidak kotor untuk menuju kelas kita demi memecahkan masalah mereka!"

Chakra masih diam tanpa kata saat Sehudha mengambil nafas,

"Kau _ndak_ lihat aku? Lulu sekolah di Bandung sana, dalam seminggu cuma sempat bertemu sekali pas _weekend_ saja. Aku sibuk dan Lulu juga sibuk dengan urusan sekolah, les, ekstrakurikuler, dan lain lain. Kalau tiap ada masalah aku dan Lulu bersikap seperti Kkamjong dan Diona seperti ini, pasti sudah dari lama aku putus dengannya! Tapi kau lihat? Kami baik-baik saja sampai sekarang. Jika ada masalah, kami akan membicarakannya sampai tuntas, cari akar masalahnya kemudian pecahkan berdua juga. Setelah itu aku dan Lulu akan kembali tersenyum satu sama lain setelah merenungkan kesalahan masing-masing."

Chakra masih diam.

"Aku dan Lulu kalau sedang _kangen_ cuma bisa tatap-tatapan lewat layar ponsel, hanya bisa berpelukan dan genggaman tangan kalau _weekend._ Sedangkan kau lihat si Kkamjong dan Diona itu? Mereka satu sekolah, kelas juga tak jauh, rumah juga masih bisa dijangkau tanpa harus naik pesawat atau kereta api! Kalau diibaratkan lagu dangdut, judul lagunya itu _pacar lima langkah_ , Chak! Kalau masalah seperti ini saja mereka sudah menyerah terus bagaimana mereka akan mengarungi bahtera rumah tangga setelah menikah nanti?"

 _Waah bahtera rumah tangga, bung._

Chakra mau menyahut, tapi urung karena Sehudha sepertinya masih mau melakukan _encore_ —kalau diibaratkan konser _idol_ Korea—dari petuahnya siang itu _._

"Kalau ada masalah dalam sebuah hubungan, yang di akhiri itu _masalahnya_ bukan _hubungannya_!" Sehudha terengah setelah berbicara panjang lebar.

 _Sehudha Haryaka Putera bicara panjang lebar tanpa ada aksen cadel satu katapun._

 _Suara tepuk tangan imajiner seakan menggema setelah Sehudha menyelesaikan petuah emas sekaligus curhatan terdalamnya tentang hubungan LDR yang dijalaninya dengan sang pujaan hati, Luisa Ratu Ofelia alias Lulu (ini panggilan sayang dari hudha) yang berada nun jauh di Bandung sana._

"Kau dengar itu, woy Kkamjong?" ucap Chakra sambil melirik seorang lelaki dengan sapu lidi di tangannya. Seragam pramuka—khas hari Jumat—yang dipakainya agak basah karena menyapu halaman di tengah teriknya matahari siang.

Kairda tersenyum tipis, "iya aku dengar."

.

-.000.-

 _._

Sore itu Diona tengah berjalan sendirian di koridor menuju kelasnya, berniat mengambil buku paket Bahasa Inggrisnya yang tertinggal di laci meja.

Oh ngomong-ngomong ia dan Baerina baru saja selesai mengikuti ekstrakurikuler Palang Merah Remaja dan Senin depan mereka berdua sudah memulai tugas mereka sebagai tenaga kesehatan yang baru.

Dio mendapat banyak pengetahuan disana; seperti penanganan pertama pada pasien pingsan—yang sering terjadi saat upacara bendera—juga obat-obatan ringan, teknik mengobati dan membalut luka secara benar, dan lain sebagainya.

Tapi meski Diona terlihat sangat sibuk dengan kegiatannya akhir-akhir ini, namun perasaan sepi bak sebuah lubang kosong di hatinya tetap tak mau hilang. Gadis manis bermata bulat lucu itu memang terlihat tersenyum dan tertawa dengan teman-temannya seperti biasa, namun sesungguhnya ada yang hilang dari dirinya. _Dari hatinya._

Andaikata hati Dio diibaratkan Samudera Pasifik, maka kekosongan hati yang dirasakannya saat ini bagaikan palung Mariana yang terkenal sangat dalam, gelap, dan menyimpan sejuta misteri di dalamnya.

Sungguh, Dio sudah berusaha untuk melupakan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Agnibrata Kairda.

 _Ugh,_ mengingat namanya saja Diona rasanya ingin menangis— _lagi_.

 _Namun itu sangat sulit._

Bayangan wajah kecewa lelaki itu, pancaran kesedihan dari dua mata hitamnya saat menatap Dio dari kejauhan, chat dan telepon-teleponnya yang tak pernah ia gubris beberapa hari ini, oh dan juga kebiasaan ketua ekstrakurikuler _dance_ itu yang akhir-akhir ini sering dihukum.

Gadis yang sering disebut Kai sebagai jelmaan penguin itu heran mengapa ia sering sekali mendapati Kai berdiri di depan kelas saat jam pelajaran berlangsung—Diona diberitahu Baerina karena tak mau mengintip sendiri—pernah juga ia melihat Kai berlari mengelilingi lapangan sekolah di saat semua murid mulai meninggalkan sekolah, sering merelakan diri untuk _push-up_ di dekat parkiran karena terlambat masuk, dan tadi siang lagi-lagi mata bulatnya menangkap sosok yang masih sangat disayanginya itu tengah menyapu halaman belakang sekolah di bawah terik matahari yang terasa menyengat Solo akhir-akhir ini—atau seluruh Indonesia mungkin?—entah.

Ingin rasanya ia menyeka keringat Kairda, membawakan laki-laki _ganteng_ itu sebotol air mineral dingin, dan mungkin ia akan turut membantu Kai menjalankan hukuman guru. Ya, dia akan melakukan semua itu karena oh asalkan bersama si kesayangan, hukuman melelahkan-pun tidak akan terasa berat bukan?

Namun tadi Dio hanya mampu memandangi Kai dari jendela lantai dua gedung kelas satu dengan tatapan sendu—hampir menangis. Tangannya meremat botol air mineral dingin yang masih utuh, rasa hausnya hilang ketika melihat Kai yang berpanas-panas ria di bawah terik matahari menjalankan hukumannya menyapu taman belakang gedung kelas satu.

Entah apa yang sudah dilakukan Kai sampai dia sering kena hukum seperti ini.

Diona melamun hingga ia tak sadar sudah melewati kelasnya di X IPA 4 dan berhenti di kelas X IPA 5. _Kelasnya Kai._

Dio tersenyum pahit.

 _Bahkan syaraf-syaraf ditubuhnya masih terbiasa menuntunnya menuju hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan lelaki berkulit tan itu._

Akhirnya dengan hati gundah ia berbalik untuk memasuki kelasnya sendiri dan berjalan menuju bangkunya untuk mengambil buku paket— _eh?_

Kedua alis Dio mengerut saat Ia mendapati laci mejanya kosong melompong dan hanya menyisakan sepucuk _notes_ yang di dalamnya tertulis; " _datang ke taman belakang gedung kelas satu kalau masih mau melihat buku bahasa inggrismu selamat"_

Ini ajakan bertemu atau tantangan berkelahi?

"Siapa manusia ini? Maaf-maaf saja kalau ini _secret admirer_ karena aku masih sayang Kai." monolognya sambil berdecak kesal. Sejak Diona dan Kairda terlihat berjauhan, gadis itu mulai menerima banyak surat atau _chat_ dari laki-laki tak dikenal. Kebanyakan berisi pujian dan perasaan suka, ada pula yang terang-terangan menyatakan perasaannya pada Diona.

Sudah tentu semuanya ditolak.

Masih sayang Kai, katanya tadi.

"Tapi aku butuh buku itu! Awas saja, kalau sudah ketemu akan kutendang orang ini!" omelnya sambil bergegas menuju taman belakang sekolah.

Ya , bahkan puteri keraton macam Dio juga bisa emosi, bung.

Namun niat Dio untuk menendang si pencuri buku bahasa inggris sepertinya harus tertunda sejenak karena yang tengah duduk di bangku taman belakang kelas satu itu sepertinya...Kai?

Dio tersentak di tempat, mata bulatnya memicing guna memperjelas penglihatannya yang agak buram, tetapi itu memang _dia._

Rambut hitam dengan sedikit rona cokelat—hari ini rambut depan yang biasanya menjuntai menutupi dahi disisir ke belakang dan dahi seksinya muncul, ngomong-ngomong.

Bahu lebar dan punggung tegap .

Kulit _tan_ yang selalu dia bilang eksotis.

Itu Agnibrata Kairda.

 _Itu Kai ._

Diona merasa nafasnya sesak dan air mata yang beberapa hari ini berusaha ditahannya merebak begitu saja. Mengalir halus melewati pipinya.

Mana mungkin Diona melupakan ciri-ciri mantan kekasih—setidaknya itulah anggapan Dio sekarang—yang sebenarnya masih sangat disayanginya itu.

 _Maksudnya apa ini?_

Diona hendak berbalik ketika namanya dipanggil dengan begitu dalam.

"Diona"

Jantung Dio mendadak berdegup lebih cepat saat ia dengan nekatnya menoleh ke arah lelaki yang memanggil namanya tadi. Nafasnya makin sesak saat melihat Kairda tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Seolah teriakan kasarnya di telepon kemarin hanyalah hembusan angin belaka, seakan-akan sikap dingin dan tak acuhnya akhir-akhir ini bukan hal yang besar.

Tatapan teduh yang—demi seluruh makhluk hidup di muka bumi ini—sangat dirindukan oleh Dio.

Diona menghapus air matanya pelan dengan punggung tangan. Seharusnya dia mendekat, memeluk Kai, dan minta maaf.

Tapi tidak.

Gadis bersurai hitam lembut yang dikucir dengan pita merah itu justru memilih untuk berbalik dan berlari menjauh dari Kai.

"DIO!" Kairda akan terdiam lagi? Jawabannya adalah tidak, karena kini lelaki tampan itu turut mengejar Dio dengan segenap kekuatan yang dimilikinya.

Kairda bertekad tidak akan membiarkan masalah ini terus berlarut-larut. Dirinya masih sangat menyayangi Diona dan Kairda tahu gadis manis itu punya perasaan yang sama juga dengannya. Petuah siang hari dari Sehudha menamparnya telak dan membuatnya menyadari segala tindakan bodohnya akhir-akhir ini.

Jadi dengan senyum—setengah seringai—laki-laki itu berlari mengejar Dio yang masih semangat melarikan diri tak jauh di depannya. Apalah daya kaki Diona tak sepanjang milik Kairda.

"DIO BERHENTI! KITA HARUS BICARA!" seru Kai dengan nafas sedikit tersengal.

" _EMOH_!" balas Dio tanpa menoleh ke belakang (trans: tidak!).

Mereka berdua terus berkejaran di sepanjang lorong, lalu naik ke lantai dua, berlarian kembali di koridor lantai dua gedung kelas satu yang sudah sepi. Hanya tersisa dua-tiga orang yang masih bertahan tinggal di dalam kelas entah itu untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok atau sekadar bergosip.

Hmm, seharusnya kini ada musik latar lagu India untuk mengiringi adegan kejar-kejaran konyol dari sepasang sejoli ini agar lebih dramatis. _Kuch Kuch Hotahei_ misalnya?

Kairda dan Diona berkejaran dengan semangat yang berbeda. Satunya semangat menangkap dan satunya semangat untuk lolos.

"DIONA KHANSABILA ! BERHENTI KUBILANG !"

" _EMOH_!"

Ketika Dio melambatkan larinya untuk berbelok di ujung koridor, sepasang tangan besar menangkap tubuhnya dari belakang.

Oh.

Dia tertangkap dalam pelukan Kairda.

" _Asem tenan!"_ ucap Diona spontan sambil meronta.

Kairda terkekeh pelan, " _Tulung, rungokno aku disik to cah ayu."_ ucap Kai pelan sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Dio. ( _trans :_ tolong dengarkan aku dulu, cantik)

Dio menghembuskan nafas kasar, "Ya sudah, tapi lepas dulu."

"Janji jangan kabur." ucap Kai di dekat telinga Diona sambil melancarkan modus untuk menghirup aroma kebun Lavender dari rambut Dio yang beberapa hari ini tak pernah menyapa indera penciumannya lagi.

Diona mengangguk pelan, "iya."

Kemudian dengan enggan Kairda melepaskan rengkuhannya dari Diona. Gadis itu berjalan beberapa langkah ke depan.

Hening.

Dio masih bersikukuh untuk tidak menoleh ke arah Kai yang masih berdiri gagah di belakangnya sedangkan si lelaki berwajah elok tersebut masih menatap punggung gadis kesayangannya dengan tatapan teduh dan sarat akan rindu yang meletup-letup.

"Maafkan aku,"

 _Eh?_

Ini bukan Kai yang bicara, bukan pula Dio.

Tapi mereka berdua mengucapkannya bersamaan.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana saat kamu teriak minta putus kemarin." suara Kai memecah keheningan, terdengar lembut dan terluka.

Diona menutup mata sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, rasa sesalnya makin membesar dan menyebabkan air matanya merebak lagi.

"Kamu sebelumnya tidak pernah seperti ini. Jadi aku berniat mendiamkanmu dulu untuk sementara sampai kamu tenang." ucap Kai dengan senyum tipis, "ini belum seminggu tapi rasanya sudah lama sekali, _Du._ Aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi."

Tubuh Diona melemas kala nama _Dudu_ terucap dari bibir Kairda. Meruntuhkan seluruh prasangkanya selama beberapa hari ini terhadap laki-laki itu.

Kai tersenyum sebelum melanjutkan, "Nini kangen kamu Du. Kamu masih pacar Nini,"

Dio tertegun. Namun gadis itu akhirnya menarik nafas dan berusaha menahan air matanya biar tak turun lagi.

"Maaf karena aku tidak mengatakan semuanya dengan jujur dan malah berteriak seperti itu di telepon kemarin. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu." Dio perlahan membalikkan badan menghadap Kai yang berdiri menjulang tak jauh darinya, "Dudu juga kangen Nini. Terima kasih karena Dudu masih pacar Nini,"

Kairda tersenyum, Diona menunduk malu.

"Kalau sekiranya Nini ada salah, kamu langsung bilang saja dan kita bicarakan baik-baik, oke?" ucap Kai dengan senyum ganteng. "aku lebih suka melihatmu cerewet menegurku daripada diam seperti beberapa hari ini. Nini tidak kuat menahan rindu."

Dio mengulum senyum malu, "iya Nini, maafkan Dudu."

"Maaf karena aku terlalu sibuk dengan komunitas _spinner-_ ku sampai kamu merasa terlupakan. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu Du." Kai menghela nafas pelan, "aku latihan _spinner_ lebih sering karena mau ikut kompetisi. Ingat hari Minggu saat kamu marah padaku di telepon itu? Aku ke Surabaya karena mau mengikuti turnamen _spinner,_ hadiahnya lumayan dan aku dapat juara satu."

Dio tersenyum manis, "selamat Nini,"

" _Makasih_ sayang, tapi sebenarnya bukan itu yang membuatku senang." Kai berjalan menghampiri Dio masih dengan senyum tampannya. "Hadiahnya uang, dan itu aku pakai untuk membeli sepatu _couple_ yang kita rencanakan untuk anniversary kita minggu depan."

Mata Diona melebar dan ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Meskipun tidak terlalu mahal tapi setidaknya itu aku dapat dari usahaku sendiri—" Kairda terkejut saat Diona menggenggam tangannya dengan begitu erat dan menatapnya dengan mata bulat menggemaskan.

"Terima kasih Nini. Maaf Dudu sudah jahat sama Nini,"

"Tidak Du, Nini juga salah karena tidak terus terang dari awal." Kai tersenyum sembari melepaskan tautan tangannya dengan Dio, "sini peluk dulu," laki-laki itu membuka lengannya lebar untuk merengkuh si kesayangan.

Pada akhirnya mereka berbaikan dengan Dio yang tenggelam dalam pelukan Kai.

Sementara itu di balik tembok koridor, empat orang murid berseragam pramuka khas hari Jumat mengintip adegan drama dengan judul ' _Jumat Berkah untuk Kkamjong'_ yang telah tamat dengan begitu manis itu dengan ekspresi berbeda-beda.

Pasangan Chakrabima dan Baerina tersenyum haru sambil saling berpelukan, bak orang tua yang barusan melihat anaknya ijab qobul.

"Akhirnya mereka baikan ya, pih." Baerina menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang sang kekasih yang saat ini tengah mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Iya mih, syukurlah. Papi sudah lelah melihat Kkamjong dihukum _nyapu_ halaman sekolah dan menggalau terus-menerus di pojokan kelas." ucap Chakrabima dengan helaan nafas lega.

Halilintar Chendra Pratama alias Chen alias Chentong yang daritadi ikut menyaksikan perdamaian pasangan _anteng_ itu cuma garuk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil memasang wajah masam dan bergumam, " _kenapa aku bisa ikut kesini ya tadi? Not Safe for Jomblo ini namanya, cih"_

Sedangkan Sehudha Haryaka Putera hanya menghela nafas dan terlihat menempelkan ponsel pintarnya di telinga, "halo Lu? Kamu lagi apa? thudah makan? _Gak_ ada apa-apa kok, cuma kangen" akhirnya dengan langkah ringan Hudha pergi dari sana, ingin sejenak mendengar suara merdu si Lulu yang berada di seberang sana.

Semoga kaum LDR sepertimu tetap bahagia walau jauh ya, Hud.

-.000.-

"Mau kemana dek?"

Diona yang saat itu telah siap dengan setelan merah muda segar dan sedang sibuk memakai sepatu menoleh ke arah mamanya, "adek mau pergi sama Kai mah," ucap gadis itu semringah dengan senyum yang tak luntur-luntur sejak ia bangun tidur tadi.

Mama Diona tersenyum lembut, "akhirnya baikan?"

Perawan manis itu mengangguk malu-malu, "kemarin sudah bicara empat mata dan kami akhirnya mengerti kesalahan masing-masing, mah."

"Syukurlah, mamah sedih sekali kamu murung terus-terusan. Lain kali jangan langsung emosi dulu. Bicarakan berdua biar sama-sama mengerti," ucap mama Dio sembari mengusap lembut rambut Dio dan merapikan sedikit rambut hitam puteri semata wayangnya.

" _Ayune anakku wedok iki_ , _gemes aku!"_ Mama Dio berucap antusias sambil mencubit pipi anak perempuan kesayangannya. ( _trans :_ cantiknya anak perempuanku ini! gemas aku!)

Dio hanya tersenyum malu.

"Jam berapa mas Kai mau jemput kamu dek?"

"Tadi dia bilang sudah—" suara bel rumah memotong omongan Diona, "itu mungkin hehe."

Sepasang ibu dan anak itu berjalan menuju pintu depan dan mata Dio mendadak segar saat melihat sosok tampan kekasihnya berdiri di depan pintu. Oh, dengan senyum yang luar biasa hangat tentunya.

 _Gantengnyaa kesayangan aku—_ batin Dio berteriak.

Satu kedipan mata dari Kairda yang dibalas dengan senyum malu-malu Diona.

"Selamat sore, tante Fanny." ucap Kai saat matanya menangkap dua orang perempuan cantik berbeda usia yang kelak akan dijaganya di masa depan sebagai suami—untuk Dio— dan juga menantu—untuk mama Dio.

Tolong diamini, kawan-kawan.

Kai segera meraih tangan mama Dio dan mencium tangannya.

"Selamat sore mas Kai, apa kabar?" jawab mama Dio—tante Fanny—sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Saya baik. Tante juga sehat-sehat saja kan?" Kairda tersenyum lebar.

"Tante sehat. Oh iya, papanya Dio cari kamu lho mas, kapan bisa ngopi sambil main catur lagi?" Wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat bagai gadis belia itu tersenyum.

"Iya tante? Diona bilang Om Bobby lagi pergi dinas ke luar kota ya tan?"

"Iya mas, perjalanan dinas ke Jakarta. Baru pulang minggu depan,"

"Kalau Om Bobby sudah pulang, kabarin saya saja tante. Saya siap menemani Om Bobby main catur sambil ngopi," ujar Kairda dengan senyum cerah.

Mama Dio terkekeh, "iya nanti tante kabarin mas Kai."

"Mah, adek sama Kai berangkat dulu," Diona mencium tangan sang mama sambil mengecup dua pipinya.

"Iya _cah ayu,_ hati-hati ya."

"Kai berangkat ya mah—eh, tante" ucap Kai sambil mencium tangan wanita itu.

Dio merona dan merasa dirinya lemah hanya karena Kai mulai kelepasan memanggil ibunya dengan sebutan ' _mah'_ , sama seperti dirinya.

Rasanya seperti habis ijab qobul.

Hehe.

Mama Dio terkekeh pelan, "iya mas Kai, hati-hati ya. Tolong titip Dio."

"Siap tante,"

Setelah berpamitan kedua sejoli itu berjalan menuju gerbang rumah sang gadis bermata bulat.

" _Ndak_ jadi bawa mobil? Katanya mau ambil _sound system_ buat ruangan klub dance sekalian?" tanya Dio setelah melihat sang kekasih ternyata membawa motor sport hitam kesayangannya alih-alih mobil untuk membawa barang.

"Tidak jadi Du, aku sudah titip ke Chakra tadi, soalnya aku ingin bermesraan denganmu di atas motor, hehe." ucap lelaki itu sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya plus menyunggingkan senyum menggoda kepada Dio.

Dio butuh kipas, tolong.

"Kamu ini kenapa to mas dari tadi ngedipin mata terus?" gumam gadis bermata bulat lucu itu sambil menunduk dan mengerucutkan bibirnya malu-malu.

Kai terkekeh geli sambil memakaikan helm warna pink dengan motif penguin di kepala Dio.

"Kemana dulu? Katanya kamu _ngidam_ serabi Notosuman, kesana dulu atau _gimana?"_

Diona tersenyum cerah dan mengangguk lucu, "iya ke serabi Notosuman dulu, Nini~"

Kairda kembali terkekeh gemas sambil mencubit hidung kekasihnya, "iya iya Du,"

Diona tersenyum cantik sambil naik ke motor sport Kairda dengan hati-hati.

"Pegangan sayang" ucap Kai lembut sambil menyalakan mesin motor.

Padahal ini bukan pertama kalinya Diona dibonceng oleh kekasihnya seperti ini, gadis itu sering diantar kemana-mana oleh Kai, sering berangkat bersama juga ke sekolah. Namun entah mengapa momen sederhana seperti ini selalu membuat wajahnya panas dan membuatnya canggung.

"Dudu? Kenapa sayang?" Kai menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang karena sang kekasih belum juga berpegangan padanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, c-cuma kok ini motor kamu jadi makin tinggi ya, Ni?" jawab gadis itu terbata.

Kairda terkekeh gemas melihat warna kemerahan samar di pipi Diona lalu membimbing tangan Diona untuk melingkar di pinggangnya, "ingatkan aku buat cium pipi kamu _pas_ kita turun nanti," setelah Kairda mengatakan itu, satu cubitan mendarat di pinggangnya.

"Ih kamu, maaah." Dio tersenyum malu.

Kai terkekeh lagi kemudian mulai menjalankan motornya menyusuri jalanan kota sore itu. Mengamati ramainya jalanan Solo di malam minggu, membicarakan orang yang lewat di sekitar mereka, tertawa bersama saat melihat anak-anak yang lebih muda daripada mereka duduk di atas motor—pacaran—di sekitar area alun-alun Selatan.

"Mereka masih SD sepertinya" ucap Dio sambil tertawa kecil.

"Sepertinya begitu." Kai ikut tertawa. "Kamu mau coba sensasi pacaran di sini atau di dekat _fly over_ seperti anak-anak itu _?_ "

"Tidak terimakasih, disini ramai Ni. Bahkan taman belakang sekolah masih lebih baik."

Kai tertawa, " _cuddling_ di atas atap rumahmu kedengarannya seru Du." Ucap laki-laki itu sembari mengelus-elus punggung tangan Dio yang melingkar di pinggangnya, sedang tangan kanannya masih stabil menarik gas motornya.

"Banyak nyamuk Ni, dingin juga tahu" Dio berucap dengan nada geli.

"Kan ada aku Sayang. Nanti Dudu biar Nini yang peluk biar _anget,"_

Diona terdiam dengan tangannya yang meremas tangan Kairda karena gugup.

"Eiy Dudu erat banget pegang tangan aku, hmm?"

"Grogi _tauk_! _Pake nanya_ lagi, huh."

Kai tertawa, Dio merengut imut sambil mencubiti pinggang kekasihnya.

-.000.-

"Habis ini kemana?" tanya Kai sambil membawa dua kantong plastik berisi masing-masing dua kotak serabi Notosuman. Setelah antre lumayan lama mereka akhirnya keluar dari kedai serabi dan berhenti di dekat motor Kairda.

Dio mengeluarkan suara dengungan sambil memasang pose berpikir yang menggemaskan, hingga Kai mencubit pipinya.

"Ke mall?" Kai berkata sambil menyerahkan kantong-kantong berisi serabi itu ke Dio dan memasangkan helm untuk gadis itu.

Dio menggeleng cepat, "tidak tidak. Aku mau tempat yang tenang."

Kai terkekeh, "jagung bakar dekat Mangkunegaran? Atau mau nila bakar di kota Barat? Atau..."

"Markobar!" sahut Dio.

"Nasi liwet!" sambung Kai.

"Ceker pedas!"

"Soto bening dekat pasar Gede!"

"Niniii, daritadi kita ini cuma menyebut makanan saja," Diona tertawa kecil.

Kairda ikut tertawa, "iya ya...habis bagaimana kita ini kan kuliner _couple_ "

Entah mengapa mereka tos setelah itu sambil tertawa, tanpa sadar membuat sekumpulan jomblo di ujung sana memandang dengan raut dengki yang kentara.

Tapi setelah itu mereka saling bertatapan dengan wajah serius,

"Apa kau memikirkan apa yang kupikirkan, Du?"

"Kurasa iya Ni."

Dan mereka tertawa lagi.

-.000.-

"Eh kok sudah pulang? Apa ada yang ketinggalan?" ucap tante Fanny saat mendapati Kai dan Dio melepas sepatu mereka di depan pintu. Wanita itu melihat jam dinding di ruang tamu, _baru juga selesai maghrib, kok mereka sudah pulang? Apa mereka bertengkar di jalan?—_ begitulah kira-kira pikiran tante Fanny.

"Tidak kok mah, jalanan macet tadi, jadi kita memutuskan untuk malam mingguan di rumah saja" ucap Dio sambil mengapit lengan Kai.

"Iya tante, di jalan tadi ramai _banget_ sampai kita mau ngobrol saja susah karena bising. Cafe-cafe juga pada penuh. Lalu kita cuma beli beberapa jajanan terus pulang,"

Fanny tertawa mendengar celotehan pasangan ini, "ya sudah masuk sana. _Cah ayu,_ mas Kai dibuatkan minum."

"Biasa juga ambil sendiri dia mah," gerutu Diona sambil berjalan ke arah ruang keluarga dengan Kai mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Jangan begitu to _cah ayu,_ mulai sekarang harus belajar jadi istri yang baik,"

Hening.

Kairda dan Diona yang awalnya masih asyik membuka kantong-kantong berisi jajanan itu berhenti dan saling pandang.

" _Bojoku?"_ ini Kai.

"Aku _bojomu, mas?"_ ini Dio menjawab. ( _bojo :_ istri/suami)

Fanny terkekeh kecil melihat anak-anak remaja yang sedang dimabuk asmara itu, "mamah tinggal ke atas dulu ya?" wanita itu pergi ke lantai atas meninggalkan Kai dan Dio yang masih bersitatap dramatis.

"MAMAH!" seru Dio yang hanya dibalas oleh suara tertawaan mamanya dari lantai atas.

"Tante Fanny paling bisa _deh_ membuat menantunya senang begini," ucap lelaki gagah bermata sayu itu sambil terkekeh.

Wajah Diona memerah, entah sudah berapa kali dia merona seharian ini karena Kairda.

"Menantu apa" ucap Dio sambil membuka bungkus jagung bakar. "Nini tolong—"

"Iya, iya aku ke dapur dulu ambil piring." Kai sudah beranjak ke dapur sebelum Dio menyelesaikan omongannya.

"Makasih Nini. Aku sayang kamu," ucap Diona pelan sambil tersenyum diam-diam dan beberapa detik setelahnya pipinya terasa seperti ditekan oleh sesuatu yang lembut dan agak basah.

"Bukannya ambil piring malah cium-cium!" Diona mengerutkan kedua alisnya, maksudnya mungkin ingin menakuti kekasih gantengnya itu tapi di mata Kairda, kelakuan Diona itu malah terlihat menggemaskan.

Kai terkekeh, "aku juga sayang kamu Dudu~"

Bibir Dio mengerucut lucu saat Kai berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil piring kemudian mulai menata makanan yang dibeli mereka ke atas piring-piring.

"Nini mau cimol pedas atau yang original?" tanya Dio sambil membuka bungkus cimol.

"Mau cimol Dudu saja" Kai berucap sembari menusuk pipi Dio dengan telunjuknya.

"Ihh Nini!"

Kai terkekeh, "yang pedas dong sayang."

Dio menusuk satu cimol berbumbu merah dengan sebuah garpu kecil lalu menyodorkannya ke depan mulut Kai, "hmm?"

Kai langsung menyambut suapan Dio, "besok kita pergi lagi ya?"

"Kamu tidak sibuk? Biasanya Minggu sama anak _spinner corner_ kan?"

"Emm—" suara dering ponsel memotong ucapan Kai.

"Ada telepon Ni. Diangkat dulu," ucap Dio dengan senyum lembut.

Kai diam-diam menggerutu, _siapa sih malam minggu begini telepon? Pasti jomblo ini—_ batinnya kurang-ajar.

 _ **SpinCorner Ipan**_ _is calling..._

 _Apa kubilang! Dasar jomblo!_

"Halo,"

" _Woy Brata! Lagi dimana? Hari ini anak-anak mau hunting spinner ke Jogja, kumpul di depan Manahan dekat patung seperti biasanya ya. Setengah jam lagi berangkat,"_ Kai melirik ke arah Dio yang kini sedang memakan serabi dengan lahap,

"Brata, Brata _mbahmu !_ Aku _gak_ bisa pergi pan."

" _Loh kenapa? Tumben sekali"_

Diona mendongak menatap Kairda dan mendapati laki-laki itu tengah memandanginya sambil menghapus jejak makanan di pinggir bibirnya.

"Mau pacaran. _I'm sorry good bye~"_

" _Wo lha ngece tenan koe ki! Ahsksajsakldjkl—"_ ( _trans :_ wah _ngejek_ banget kamu nih!)

Omelan Ipan di seberang sana terhenti karena sambungan diputus oleh Kai dan ponselnya di taruh di samping ponsel Dio.

"Kamu diajak pergi sama temanmu?" tanya Dio.

"Iya, anak _spinner corner."_ Jawab Kai sambil membuka mulutnya. "Du, mau batagornya dong,"

Dio geleng-geleng kepala sambil menyuapkan sesendok batagor kepada Kai.

"Kasihan mereka Ni, nanti kalau mereka tidak mau main denganmu lagi bagaimana? Sana telepon lagi!"

" _Emoh_ , Du.."

"Nini..." ucap Dio lembut sambil mencubit kecil pipi kekasihnya. "Kalau misal kamu mau pergi sama mereka juga tidak apa-apa kok, aku tidak akan marah. Aku mengerti kamu menyukai _spinner_ dan komunitasmu, jadi tidak apa-apa kalau mau pergi dengan mereka, yang penting aku tahu kamu dimana."

Kairda tertegun, bagaimana bisa selama ini dia malah sering sibuk dengan komunitas _spinner_ -nya dan mengabaikan kekasihnya yang cantik lahir batin ini? Laki-laki berkulit _tan_ itu jadi teringat cerita Baerina bahwa penguin kesayangannya ini sempat diincar banyak _serigala_ di sekolah saat tempo hari mereka berdua berjauhan.

 _Serigala lainnya akan datang_

 _Kau gadisku yang begitu sempurna_

 _Dengan lembut ku sembunyikan kau dalam pelukanku_

 _Semua sakit ini akan kutahan hanya untukmu._

Mendadak lagu milik EXO berjudul _Growl_ bergema di kepala Kairda.

"Nini? Kau melamun—" ucapan Dio terhenti saat Kai tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan erat.

"Rasanya aku ingin menyembunyikanmu seperti ini terus saja. Aku menyesal kemarin-kemarin sudah membuatmu di dekati oleh _serigala_ lain,"

Diona mengernyitkan dahi dan diam-diam bertanya dalam hati mengapa kekasihnya jadi seperti pemeran drama Korea begini? Oh dan siapa itu _serigala_ yang mendekatinya?

Dio tersenyum lembut lalu membalas pelukan sang kekasih, "cuma kamu laki-laki yang terlihat di mataku,"

Kai tertawa dan mencium kening Dio, "aku meleleh lho kamu bilang begini."

Si mata bulat hanya terkekeh kemudian kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang kekasihnya.

"Kamu _anget_ mas," gumam Dio pelan sambil tersenyum malu. ( _anget =_ hangat)

Kai terkekeh sambil mengusap-usap rambut Dio, "manja sekali _sih_ kamu hari ini, biasanya galak kalau bab peluk-pelukan."

"Aku manja sama pacarku sendiri ini." ucap Dio sambil memainkan kancing jaket jeans yang dikenakan Kai, "memang kamu mau aku manja sama laki-laki lain?"

" _Woh yo ndak to_! Mereka bakal mati di tanganku bahkan sebelum mereka sempat mendatangimu" (trans: wah ya nggak dong!)

Dio tertawa kecil, "aku jadi ingat drama Korea kalau begini."

"Aku serius lho, sayangku."

Dio tertawa kecil.

"Iya, iyaa. Terima kasih Nini~~"

.

-.000.-

.

Senin pagi telah datang dan aura di koridor kelas satu pagi itu terasa berbeda dari Senin minggu kemarin.

Semua ini bermula dari Kairda yang pagi ini dengan senyum merekah datang menjemput sang puteri keraton—Diona—di rumahnya untuk berangkat sekolah bersama. Kemudian ketika keduanya sampai di parkiran Kai melepaskan helm Dio sembari menatapnya mesra.

Pakdhe Karwo yang saat itu sedang memangkas rumput sekitar gedung kelas satu cuma melongo melihat adegan penuh bunga-bunga imajiner itu dan tiba-tiba merindukan istrinya di rumah.

 _Oalah udah baikan to mas Kairda sama mbak Diona? Syukur deh, kasihan juga mas Kai kalau makan cimol sama susu doang pas istirahat—_ batin pakdhe Karwo lega.

Oh mereka terlihat sedikit berani hari ini.

Bukan sekadar menyapa diam-diam dan saling tersenyum saja, tapi juga bergandengan tangan menuju kelas dan memakai sepatu _couple_. Sungguh membuat iri siapapun yang melihatnya.

Kemudian saat itu Kai sadar kalau cerita Baerina kemarin memang benar adanya.

Pria tampan berkulit _tan_ seksi ini menyaksikan sendiri dengan kedua matanya bagaimana beberapa murid laki-laki—bahkan kakak kelas—menatap kekasihnya penuh kekaguman. Mata Kairda menatap tajam dengan kilatan menakutkan ke sekeliling Dio-nya.

 _Tidak boleh ada seorangpun yang melirikmu._

 _Akan kusembunyikan kau dalam pelukanku,_

 _Setiap tatapan mereka untukmu, saat itulah angin topan bergemuruh dalam diriku._

 _Bayangan hitam menyelubungiku,_

 _Api menyala di kedua bola mataku._

 _Untuk semuanya, jauhi gadisku ini!_

 _Aku mulai ganas sekarang!_

 _Aku mulai mengaum!_

Lagu milik EXO itu kembali menggema di kepala Kairda.

Kai refleks memindahkan tangannya yang tadi bergandengan dengan Dio ke sekeliling bahu kekasihnya dan menatap tajam ke depan, tatapannya seolah membakar setiap laki-laki yang sudah berani menatap kesayangannya.

"Nini? Kenapa?" Dio memiringkan kepalanya sambil menatap Kai.

Kai mengalihkan matanya ke Dio dan tersenyum teduh, " _ndak_ apa-apa Du,"

"Matamu terlihat menakutkan tadi. Ada yang kamu pikirkan?"

Kai menghela nafas, merasa betapa polos kesayangannya ini karena demi Tuhan tatapan-tatapan kagum para kaum adam di sepanjang koridor ini begitu terlihat.

"Kamu lihat para lelaki yang dari tadi hilir mudik di sekeliling kita? Mereka menatapmu dengan tatapan lapar, sayangku."

Dio mengerutkan dahi, "apa aku terlihat seperti makanan? Padahal aku juga tidak membawa makanan apa-apa."

Kai terdiam menatap kekasih kecilnya ini sambil berkata dalam hati; _hari ini Dudu kenapa sih? Dia ini polos atau sedang sawan ?_

"Nini juga dari tadi ditatap terus oleh gadis-gadis itu! Lihatlah, mungkin sebentar lagi mereka akan meneteskan air liur. Dasar gadis-gadis genit! Padahal kan mereka tahu kalau Nini itu milik Dudu!" celoteh Dio dengan bibir mengerucut lucu.

Kai tersenyum geli juga pada akhirnya.

"Nini jadi ingin cium Dudu," bisik Kai di telinga Dio.

"Nini! Jangan genit-genit ihh, ini masih di koridor sekolah." ucap Dio dengan nada malu-malu, membuat Kai tertawa kecil.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kamu ganti shampoo?"

"Iya, ini pakai shampoo milik keponakanku yang ketinggalan saat menginap kemarin. Shampoo anak-anak sih, jadi aroma buah begini," Dio mengerucutkan bibir sebentar sebelum melanjutkan, "Shampoo lavender aku habis Ni, aku lupa pesan lagi di _online shop_ langgananku."

Kai tersenyum, "keponakan kamu yang dari Semarang itu ? Jenny?"

"Iyaa si Jenny, kemarin menginap terus shampoo-nya ketinggalan di rumahku."

"Kamu cocok kok pakai shampoo balita. Wajahmu juga mendukung"

"Ihh Nini!"

Kai kembali tertawa pagi ini dengan wajah cemberut Dio yang menggemaskan.

Kemudian saat upacara bendera tiba, Dio dan Baerina menjadi petugas PMR yang berjaga di belakang barisan kelas satu.

Setengah jam upacara berjalan ada dua orang siswa yang mengeluh sakit dan meminta Diona untuk merawat mereka di UKS.

Modus.

Namun tak lama kemudian terasa aura gelap yang menakutkan ketika seorang lelaki datang dan berkata dengan nada dominasi yang kentara;

"Dudu, perutku sakit. Aku mau kau mengantarku ke UKS sekarang. Kalau ini dibiarkan aku bisa memukuli orang saking sakitnya," itu Kai, datang dengan aura gelap dan lirikan sinis ke arah dua orang siswa yang mencoba mendekati kesayangannya.

Dua murid laki-laki yang tak mau disebut namanya itu mendadak sembuh dan kembali ke barisan dengan gerutuan dan wajah yang menyiratkan ketakutan.

Baerina geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan Kai.

"Jangan pacaran di UKS !" Baerina memperingati.

"Cerewet. Chakra memanggilmu tuh," Kai mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah barisan kelasnya dan bisa ditebak Baerina langsung memberikan ciuman udara kepada pacarnya yang paling tinggi di barisan itu. Dibalas dengan ciuman udara juga oleh Chakra dengan senyum lebar.

Sementara itu Kai dan Dio hanya saling pandang dengan wajah malas saat melihat adegan Baerina dan Chakrabima kemudian berjalan ke UKS.

"Kamu _beneran_ sakit perut?" tanya Dio ketika mereka berjalan menuju UKS.

"Iya tadi. Sekarang sudah sembuh setelah melihatmu," Kai tersenyum separuh lalu cubitan sayang mendarat di pinggangnya.

"Modus ternyata,"

"Modus ke pacar sendiri tidak masalah kan," ucap Kai sambil mencubit pipi Dio. "Daripada aku melihat penguinku dimodusi oleh orang lain, lebih baik aku keluar barisan."

Diona tertawa kecil dan menyadari sesuatu tengah dipegang oleh Kai.

"Itu _spinner_ baru lagi?" alis gadis itu naik sebelah.

"Oh ini. Iya hehe."

Diona mendengus.

"Kamu tahu apa yang selalu berputar di pikiranku kan?"

" _Spinner_ kan? Iya cukup tahu." Jawab Dio malas.

Kai terkekeh lalu merangkul Dio di lengannya setelah memasukkan _fidget spinner_ -nya ke dalam kantong celana seragam abu-abunya.

"Kamu Du. Kamu yang selalu berputar-putar di kepalaku,"

Diona tersenyum malu, "gombal."

"Aku menggombali pacarku sendiri ini~"

Suara tawa mereka menggema di koridor menuju UKS setelah itu.

 **THE END**


End file.
